Thank You
by GyuKyumin
Summary: Jika dalam dunia nyata mereka tidak bersatu. Setidaknya mereka akan tetap bersatu dalam cerita ku. Kyumin. Gs. DLDR.Aku hanya merindukannya terlalu dalam.


Hanya fanfic iseng yang saya buat dengan kerinduan saya akan Sungmin.

Title. : Thank You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And Other Cast.

Warning. : Genderswitch

Sudah sepatutnya Sungmin bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena di ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 ia mendapatkan kado terindah dalam hidupnya. Dan itu tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun. Kyuhyun kekasihnya, baru saja meminang gadis bermarga Lee ini. Tadi sore tanpa Sungmin sangka , Kyuhyun membawa ke dua orang tuanya untuk melamar Sungmin secara resmi. Meski hanya lamaran sederhana , tapi hati Sungmin begitu berbunga - bunga. Sedari tadi hanya bisa melengkungkan senyum , jika teringat kejadian itu.

Dilihatnya cincin yang melingkar dijari manis, ia usap -usap jari lentik itu. Merasa beruntung , akan segera menyandang marga Cho.

"Noona..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang namja yang memiliki mata yang sama. Sungjin , sang dongsaeng.

"Pasti noona senang sekali karena Kyuhyun Hyung melamar Noona."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak bisa diukur kebahagiaannya itu.

"Hmm...Noona senang Sungjin , ini yang Noona impikan."Balasnya seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat balkon.

"Kyuhyun Hyung sungguh jantan , tiba-tiba membawa Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng Ahjussi untuk melamar Noona."Sungjin pun sebagai dongsaeng merasa tersanjung atas tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, penantian Noona tidak sia-sia."

"Padahal Kyuhyun Hyung baru saja seminggu yang lalu pulang dari Amerika."

Ya...Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menjalin hubungan sejak di HighSchool. Tepatnya sudah 6 tahun. Setelah lulus , Kyuhyun melanjutkan Studynya di Amerika. Ia mengambil jurusan Kedokteran. Sedangkan Sungmin , ia kuliah di Seoul dan sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai Guru di Taman kanak-kanak. Sungmin begitu menyukai anak kecil, ia adalah sosok penyayang.

Meski mereka berpacaran jarak jauh , Sungmin & Kyuhyun selalu menjaga hubungannya. Pertengkaran pasti ada , namun itu hanya bumbu-bumbu pelengkap hubungannya.

Dan 6 bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah lulus dari Studinya. Ia pun mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai dokter bedah di Amerika sana setelah kemarin magang selama 4 bulan. Otak jeniusnya memang tidak bisa di ragukan.

Makanya , dia pulang dan melamar kekasihnya agar Sungmin bisa ikut ke Amerika.

"Noona...kenapa cepat sekali pernikahannya?"Tanya Sungjin lagi.

"Itu karena waktu cuti Kyuhyun hanya 2 bulan saja."

"Kalau begitu , kita akan berpisah Noona."Ujar Sungjin lesu. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Noona satu-satunya.

"Noona akan sesering mungkin menghubungi kalian , tenang saja."Balas Sungmin meyakinkan dongsaengnya yang berat hati berpisah dengannya.

"Noona janji jangan melupakanku."

Sungmin menganggukkan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, ia sangat sedih karena akan ditinggalkan Noonanya , tapi ia juga bahagia karena sekarang Noonanya ini sudah ada yang menjaga.

Seorang yeoja berbalut dress berwarna peach dengan blazer hitam dan sepatu yang senada dengan warna dressnya melangkah menuju halte bus. Diliriknya arloji yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya , masih pukul 07.00. Tapi ia sudah akan berangkat. Suasana hatinya sedang bahagia , jadi rasanya terlalu bersemangat.

Ia menunggu Bus yang keberangkatannya sekitar 10 menit lagi.

'Tin...Tin'

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan mobil yang ia kenali turun dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kyu...kenapa kau disini?"Tanyanya kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Tentu saja menjemput calon istriku , Kajja."

Sungmin hanya mengikuti gerakan kaki sang namja yang menariknya untuk masuk ke mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku di rumah?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan seatbelt Sungmin.

"Eoh? Aku tidak tahu kau akan menjemput."Balasnya polos.

Memang Kyuhyun tak ada janji menjemputnya.

"Aku, mengirimu pesan."

"Benarkah? Omo...aku tidak tahu Kyu. Mian ne?"Ucapnya sambil mencari -cari handphone di tasnya , mengecek Pesan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak melihat ponselku setelah aku sarapan tadi."

"Oke...aku maafkan."

Untung saja tadi ia memutuskan lebih pagi ke rumah Sungmin. Jika tidak, mungkin kekasih imutnya ini akan pergi dengan sopir bus.

"Tapi...sebagai hukumannya , kau harus menciumku."

Sungmin langsung melototkan matanya. Kyuhyun memang pandai mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Mana bisa begitu? Berarti kau tidak ikhlas memaafkanku?"tanyanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ya...sudah aku marah."Kyuhyun mencoba merajuk , biasanya Sungmin akan kalah jika Kyuhyun sudah merajuk.

"Baiklaaah."

Benarkaaan?

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan dipipi Sungmin layangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yak...kenapa di pipi?"

"Sama saja itu ciuman."Balas sungmin membela diri.

"Itu namanya kecupan, bukan ciuman."

"Ish...sama saja. Cepat jalan saja , nanti aku terlambat."

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperlakukan tidak adil segera ambil langkah seribu. Ia tarik tangan Sungmin dan ia lumat bibir Sungmin sebentar. Hanya sebentar.

"Itu ciumaaan."

Sungmin yang masih kaget hanya melongo. Benar-benar Kyuhyun ini.

Tak menunggu reaksi Sungmin , Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju taman kanak-kanak. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai disana.

"Nanti aku jemput. Kita akan ke butik untuk fitting gaun pengantin."

Sungmin tersenyum. Tak banyak pria yang begitu antusias dengan keperluan pernikahannya. Biasanya sang wanita yang akan lebih sibuk mengatur.

"Ne...,aku turun."

Baru saja Sungmin akan membuka pintu , Kyuhyun sudah mencekal tangannya.

"Waeyoo?"tanyanya heran.

"Poppo"Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pipinya.

Kalau dipipi Sungmin juga tak menolak.

'Cup'

"Hati hati Kyu..."

"Ne...jangan lupa makan siang Seonsang cantik."

Hari ini Sungmin berencana ingin mengajukan surat pengunduran diri . Tentu tak bisa langsung keluar begitu saja. Biasanya 2 minggu setelah mengajukan , baru bisa keluar.

Hyukjae, sahabat Sungmin menangis tersedu mengetahui sahabatnya akan resign , ditambah ia akan segera menetap di negeri paman sam. Tapi Hyukjae pun bahagia , akhirnya sahabatnya itu dipersunting oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hiks...aku sedih tapi juga bahagia. Jadi tangisan ini antara sedih dan bahagia."jelasnya sambil masih terus tersedu - sedu.

"Yak...jangan berlebihan , kita masih bisa bertemu , dan juga tekhnologi semakin canggih Hyuk."Balasnya menenangkan sang sahabat sambil membawanya ke pelukan.

Meski baru 6 bulan mengenal Hyukkie tapi Sungmin sangat dekat. Kadang ia akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Hyukkie ataupun sebaliknya.

"Nanti aku bergosip dengan siapa min.?"

"Masih ada Seulgi kan?"

"Ish...dia tidak asik. Mulutnya pasti bocor kemana-mana."

Sebuah butik terkenal Kyuhyun datangi , sebelumnya ia sudah menghubungi terlebih dahulu untuk membuat janji .

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menikmati secangkir teh disana , sambil menunggu sang desaigner datang.

Tak menunggu waktu lama , seseorang dengan elegan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah...Mian, saya terlambat."Ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ah...anni , kita baru 10 menit menunggu."Balas Sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Emh...baiklah Sungmin Ssi dan Kyuhyun Ssi , kita langsung saja."

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membicarakan konsepnya. Karena mereka hanya ingin pernikahan yang sederhana , undangannya pun tidak akan banyak. Setelah mengukur badan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, akhirnya sesi fitting pun selesai untuk hari ini. 2 minggu lagi Kyuhyun & Sungmin baru akan datang lagi untuk sesi terakhir.

Dipernikahannya nanti , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya akan mengundang keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya saja. Itu karena , Kyuhyun tak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan pesta mewah.

Tak terasa hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Konsep pernikahan yang sederhana tapi sungguh mengesankan. Gaun yang dipakai Sungmin pun tampak sangat elegan . Sungmin yang pada dasarnya cantik semakin cantik dengan riasan ala pengantin.

Kyuhyun pun tampak begitu gagah dengan Tuxedonya.

Para undangan berdecak kagum dengan pasangan ini. Mereka yakin anak Kyuhyun & Sungmin nanti pasti akan semenawan orang tuanya.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Hingga para tamu undangan berdecak terharu. Dari sorot matanya erlihat Kyuhyun sangat mencintai dan ingin melindungi Sungmin. Ia tak ingin lagi berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Gomawo mau menerimaku"bisiknya dihadapan Sungmin.

"Nado Kyu..."

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

Dan terakhir dikecupnya bibir Sungmin. Hanya kecupan yang dihadiahi tepukan tangan oleh tamu undangan.

Setelah acara ini ,esok hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan segera terbang ke Amerika. Dan mereka akan membangun cinta yang lebih indah disana.

END


End file.
